prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 28, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The August 28, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 28, 2017 at FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Summary Last week, and again in Raw's opening moments, The Miz laid out, in blistering detail, why the Intercontinental Champion should be given the same respect as the likes of John Cena and Roman Reigns. Well, ask and you shall receive. Raw General Manager Kurt Angle responded to The A-Lister's latest tirade by assuring Miz that the Intercontinental Championship would be defended at WWE No Mercy and sanctioning an on-the-spot Battle Royal to determine a challenger for The Awesome One himself on next week's Raw. Luckily for Miz, Bray Wyatt showed up out of nowhere to eliminate the surging Finn Bálor down the stretch, leaving his henchmen Bo Dallas Curtis Axel a clear path against Jeff Hardy, Elias, and Angle's son, Jason Jordan. But after Jordan turned the tables and expelled both Elias and The Miztourage, The Charismatic Enigma tossed Jordan to win the contest. So, the good news is Miz is bound to get his spotlight. The bad news, at least for him, is who he'll be sharing it with. The post-SummerSlam festivities last week were capped off by a true shocker in the closing moments of 205 Live, wherein Enzo Amore crashed the Cruiserweight division by staring down Neville, the reigning champion of the purple brand. This week, having officially made weight, Muscles Marinara made his official Team Purple debut, taking on Noam Dar in his maiden voyage into the Cruiserweight division. Enzo nearly got himself disqualified for excessive aggression, but he rallied back nonetheless, dispatching Dar outright to bring his Cruiserweight record to 1-0. In the backstage area, however, the ever-confident Neville seemed unimpressed with Amore's successful debut or the challenge he posed. Safe to say The King of Cruiserweights isn't buying the hype just yet. Last week, Braun Strowman was named as Brock Lesnar's challenger for the Universal Title at WWE No Mercy. And lest you think that The Beast Incarnate forgot about Strowman putting him through two tables at SummerSlam (and brutalizing him once again the night after SummerSlam), rest assured that he did not. Lesnar, making a surprise appearance with Paul Heyman, even went so far as to snatch the mic from his advocate's hands after Heyman's latest sermon, sending a distinct, if brief, message to his challenger: “Suplex City, b****.” Brock Lesnar may be a man of few words, but he certainly makes them count. Seth Rollins has been jaw-jacking with The Usos all weekend, but he and Dean Ambrose might have a far more present danger to worry about, as The Kingslayer fell to Cesaro in a singles match that pitted one-half of the Raw Tag Team Champions against one-half of the tandem they defeated to win the titles. And it's all because of the other half of that tandem, as Sheamus forced Rollins to take his eye off the ball by swiping at the ropes while The Architect was preparing to fly. While Ambrose scrapped with The Celtic Warrior on the outside, Cesaro uncorked a home-run uppercut to Rollins that put him down for three. The only person who was happier than Cesaro about the win was Sheamus, who challenged Ambrose to a match on the spot. It's a split series for the current and former Raw Tag Team Champions, as Dean Ambrose knocked off Sheamus just moments after The Alabaster Gladiator's impromptu challenge to The Lunatic Fringe. The Celctic Warrior was riding high after Cesaro scored a win over Seth Rollins, and The Lunatic Fringe quickly showed his foe that his eyes were bigger than his stomach. Through a series of impressive reversals (that tornado DDT!), some gritty perseverance through a banged-up back and an assist from Rollins — who bailed his partner out of White Noise behind the ref's back — Ambrose planted Sheamus with Dirty Deeds for the 1-2-3. Yet another confrontation between Emma and Mickie James led to a rematch of their competitive bout from a couple weeks back, this time with a unique stipulation: If Emma won, James would tweet anything Emma wanted. If James won, Emma could never claim to starting the Women's Revolution ever again. The Australian Superstar seemed to have learned from her narrow loss because she defeated James in short order by stacking her up in a sunset flip. And, as per the wager, Emma grabbed a microphone, backed her way up the ramp and triumphantly claimed that she started the Women's Revolution. Mickie didn't seem too thrilled, but to the victor go the spoils. How do John Cena and Roman Reigns really feel about each other? Slated to do battle at WWE No Mercy, the two Superstars made their match official and tore each other to shreds on the microphone, with Cena knocking Reigns as a “protected,” “corporately created” knockoff of Cena himself. Reigns replied by labeling Cena as a “part-timer” who maintains his position by holding down any young talent who might one day surpass him, while Cena got the last word by proclaiming he was only still around because Reigns hadn't stepped up enough to take his spot and that he was a better “part-time” Superstar than Reigns was on a full-time schedule. The two managed to sheathe their fighting words long enough to put pen to paper, but the arrival of Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson, looking for an easy win against the two warring opponents, briefly forced them to side together for an impromptu tag team match. John Cena and Roman Reigns made their WWE No Mercy bout official by putting pen to paper, but ironically, they might have some miles left in them as a tag team. No sooner had the two Superstars sealed the deal for their Sept. 24 dream match than Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson showed up, spoiling for a fight. Unsurprisingly, Cena & Reigns weren't exactly a well-oiled machine when it came to team chemistry, and it was anyone's guess as to whether they could even co-exist against the former Raw Tag Team Champions. As it turned out, they could. Reigns tagged in to bail Cena out of a bind, and the two ended up hitting a simultaneous Attitude Adjustment to Gallows and Spear to legal man Anderson to both win the match and, perhaps, give each other a taste of things to come. Elias might be the “Elvis of WWE," but don't think for a second he runs things in Memphis, Tenn. Jerry “The King” Lawler interrupted Elias’ planned homage to Elvis Presley to introduce a local legend he thought could give Elias a run for his money: Southpaw Regional Wrestling veteran “Impressive” Pelvis Wesley. Unfortunately, Wesley didn't stand much of a chance against Elias, who cut off his shaking, rattling and rolling with a boot to the gut and Drift Away in short order. The Brooklyn Curse may have been broken, but Sasha Banks fell victim to yet another bit of bad juju that has dogged her: losing the Raw Women's Championship in her first defense. This time, Alexa Bliss dethroned The Boss in their SummerSlam rematch to become a two-time Raw Women's Champion, though Bliss certainly isn't about to saunter into the sunset unscathed. The Boss was firmly in control of the bout and well on her way to fulfilling a pre-match promise to make Little Miss Bliss tap out, despite having taken a couple of strong forearms to the face. But the wily Alexa bounced Sasha gullet-first off the top rope and planted her nemesis with a brutal DDT for the win. Sasha's night wasn't over, as Nia Jax made her way to the squared circle to congratulate Alexa before splashing The Boss in the corner and hoisting Alexa on her shoulders. That said, Alexa's night wasn't over either, as Nia backdropped Bliss off her shoulders and held the Raw Women's Title over her head. Alexa might call that rude. But she should know, when it comes to the title, there's no such thing. Results ; ; *Jeff Hardy won a 20-Man Battle Royal to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Intercontinental Championship (16:22) *Enzo Amore defeated Noam Dar (3:03) *Cesaro (w/ Sheamus) defeated Seth Rollins (w/ Dean Ambrose) (10:22) *Dean Ambrose (w/ Seth Rollins) defeated Sheamus (w/ Cesaro) (11:04) *Emma defeated Mickie James (1:44) *Roman Reigns & John Cena defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson (6:10) *Alexa Bliss defeated Sasha Banks © to win the WWE Raw Women's Championship (14:03) *Dark Match: Finn Balor defeated Bray Wyatt in a Street Fight Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Battle royal 8-28-17 Raw 1.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 2.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 3.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 4.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 5.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 6.jpg Enzo Amore vs. Noam Doar 8-28-17 Raw 7.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 8.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 9.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 10.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 11.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 12.jpg Brock addresses Braun 8-28-17 Raw 13.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 14.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 15.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 16.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 17.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 18.jpg Cesaro vs. Seth Rollins 8-28-17 Raw 19.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 20.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 21.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 22.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 23.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 24.jpg Dean Ambrose vs. Sheamus 8-28-17 Raw 25.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 26.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 27.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 28.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 29.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 30.jpg Emma vs. Mickie James 8-28-17 Raw 31.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 32.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 33.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 34.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 35.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 36.jpg John Cena & Roman Reigns make their match official at No Mercy 8-28-17 Raw 37.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 38.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 39.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 40.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 41.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 42.jpg John Cena & Roman Reigns vs. Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows 8-28-17 Raw 43.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 44.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 45.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 46.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 47.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 48.jpg Pelvis Wesley confronts Elias 8-28-17 Raw 49.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 50.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 51.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 52.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 53.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 54.jpg Alexa Bliss vs. Sasha Banks 8-28-17 Raw 55.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 56.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 57.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 58.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 59.jpg 8-28-17 Raw 60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1266 results * Raw #1266 at WWE.com * Raw #1266 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events